magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
23jcrosby12
23jcrosby12 is an American artist residing in Sandusky, Ohio, USA, a town home to the famous Cedar Point Amusement Park, who creates humanized ship art, and also wrote the fiction story-hexalogy series ''Kung Fu Ships''. History 2017: YouTube 23jcrosby12 opened his new YouTube channel for random videos to replace his former channel, which was three years old. The channel provided Roblox content, but uploads were rare. That same year, he joined Fanfiction.net. It would be a year before 23jcrosby12 joins DeviantArt. 2018: DeviantArt Debut and Kung Fu Ships 23jcrosby12 joined Deviantart on June 15th, 2018, debuting with his deviation Raise the Roblox Titanic. Later on, he would make his ship humanization debut with his OC, Titanium. She was given the name "Annie" after NYSdehkidrs suggested the name in his rendition of her.https://www.deviantart.com/nysdehkidr5/art/GIFT-RMS-Titanium-Human-Version-751444844 NYSdehkidrs coining the term Annie in the deviation description He quit Fanfiction.net on July 17th, 2018, citing lack of ideas as the reason for his departure from the site. He then collaborated with NYSdehkidrs, beginning with his deviation Brittney, where Tommy contributed the background to the art piece. That was the first, and so far, the only collaboration he did with Tommy. He would then make his now-old DeviantID, on August 16th, 2018. It featured his genderbent self, Tracy Crosby, who later became the main antagonist of his Kung Fu Ships story. 23jcrosby12's story-writing career began with his first fiction story, My Nurse ''in DeviantArt on August 25, where it featured a self-insert where he shipped himself with Brittney. He followed that up with his first fiction series, ''Kung Fu Ships. The first series concluded with 3 chapters on September 5, which was later followed up by two more sequels, The Last Avatar and The Oceanic Warrior, ''and then ''End of an Era. On October 26th, 2018, the same day as the release of Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, he released his Nikki and Her Teacher '' romantic-tragedy fanfic. He later confirmed that there would be three more sequels to the Kung Fu Ships series, making it a Hexalogy. Later, he released a new story featuring a ship between Nikki and Lucy. 2019: Art Summary, Discontinuation of Humanized Ship Involvement, ETC. On the first day of the year 2019, 23jcrosby12 released his art summary of art made in 2018. Then, in late February, he shut down his two year old wiki, and released a tribute to Steve Irwin. On the 23rd of March, 2019, he decided to cut down the number of chapters of his Ocean Star Line story to 10, as he was losing interest in making humanized ship related stuff, favoring involvement with other fandoms he likes, but it is not known when at the moment. Later, on March 29th, he disabled his old wikia 23jcrosby12 account and two year old discord account, and made a new Wikia account called TheAlitaFan, and a private new discord account. On the 8th of April, he uploaded to DeviantART a tribute to Dale Earnhardt Sr, one of the NASCAR drivers he considers the greatest of all time. Later, he uploaded a edited stock image, which he gave credit to, featuring an Air Nomad Warrior, that is sleeping. He has decided to get into the Last Airbender fandom. On April 23rd, 2019, he changed his deviantID to a newer version of his meet the artist one, featuring Tracy smile with her mouth open, and also with a name tag on her shirt. 23jcrosby12 also has plans to change his profile picture. Works OCs Humanized Ships Other These are other OCS/art that don't have anything to do with a humanized ship, or any of that. Stories Only stories that he posted after joining DeviantArt are listed down here. Any previous stories are not listed. 2019 Stories and Comics Trivia * 23jcrosby12 is also known by some to be a NYSdehkidR5 fan art creator. https://ssmediablog.blogspot.com/2019/01/section-2-other-human-ship-artists.html * None of his fanfiction are hosted on Fanfiction.net, because he quit the site on July 17. * 23jcrosby12 likes many villains from many favorite movies of his. The first being Syndrome (Bobby Pine). However, he does not like Screenslaver, the main reason is Voyd, his favorite character, got brainwashed by her. ** Except for Screenslaver and a few others, he always was sad that many villains in his favorite movies died at the end. *** Although he would be happy villains survive and don't die, he wished that Screenslaver did die, due to various reasons. * 23jcrosby12 hates both cigarettes and stingrays, the reason is because they killed his favorite celebrities, such as Walt Disney and Steve Irwin. * His genderbent self is the main antagonist on his fantasy-action trilogy ''Kung Fu Ships. * In a message with Trikkiboy, 23jcrosby12 revealed he has anger problems. ** It is also known that 23jcrosby12 dislikes the press F to pay respects meme. * He doesn't like being immature, and doesn't like when people are immature. He acts like it sometimes, due to his anger problems. References Category:23jcrosby12 Category:Creators Category:Writers